Simply A-dork-able
by tenshi2708
Summary: Kevin needs help with his school work and Edd agrees to tutor him. Kevin seems interested in a friendship with Edd, but would either of them truly be content with leaving it at that? Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey double dork."

Edd sighed. "Greetings Kevin. Don't you think we are a little old for name calling?"

Kevin laughed. "Yeah probably, sorry dude."

Edd smiled. "Apology accepted Kevin. Now how may I assist you?"

"Well," Kevin scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I've gotta take some science classes this year and I already know I'm gonna need help."

"Ah so do you want me to tutor you? How proactive of you to ask this early in the year. You know I've tutored a number of other students and I'm glad to say that they all did very well in their classes."

"Yeah, well don't have kittens. I'm just asking because I have to keep my grades up for basket ball."

"Well I would be more than happy to assist you Kevin."

"Choice, thanks man."

"Should we plan to meet this Friday? That should provide you with an opportunity to become familiar with the expectations of the class.

"Uh yeah sounds good."

* * *

Kevin sauntered up to Edd's locker. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his backpack was weighted down with text books. Over the past few years he had started taking school more seriously, but this was the first time he had asked Edd to tutor him. In all honesty Kevin still felt guilty about his behavior in middle school. He could still be hot headed and rude at times, but he wasn't considered the _bully_ anymore.

Edd turned and saw him approaching. "Salutations Kevin. How have your classes been going?"

Kevin shrugged. "Ok I guess."

Edd finished packing his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder.

"Man I'm surprised you don't tip over from the weight of that thing."

Edd chuckled and subconsciously reached up to cover the gap between his front teeth. "Well in all honestly I am sometimes surprised myself. Maybe I am a tad bit stronger than I look."

Kevin was about to respond when he was interrupted by a loud voice. "Hey shovel-chin what are you doing with Double D?" Kevin gritted his teeth as the other two Eds approached.

"Eddy I already informed you that I would be tutoring Kevin today."

"Yeah well what if me and Ed need help too?"

"Well I'm sure I can accommodate you all in my home."

Ed chimed in, "Can we have buttered toast?"

"Uh of course Ed, but please try not to make a mess of the kitchen this time."

Ed happily clapped his hands. Eddy grabbed onto Kevin's collar and pulled him down to wisper in his ear, "Hey I know what you're up to and lemme tell you, we're a package deal. If you wanna hang with sock head you get us too."

Kevin pushed his hand away and hissed back, "Hey did I stop you from asking Nazz out?"

"No but why would you now that you switched sides?"

Kevin's face turned red. "Shut your yap Eddy. If you-"

"Hey," Eddy interrupted, "I'm not gonna do anything that would hurt him and you'd better not either."

"Eddy now seriously, leave Kevin alone! If you insist on coming to a tutoring session, originally intended only for Kevin, you will need to treat him with a little decency."

"Hey," Kevin cut in, "It's alright dude, we were just joshing a little. For old times' sake or whatever."

"Yeah don't get your panties in a bunch sock head. Kev and I were just catching up."

Edd eyed the two suspiciously and the rest of the walk to his house was quiet aside from Ed singing a song about buttered toast and friendship.

* * *

Kevin sighed. Edd was still talking a mile a minute about something regarding cell structure. Ed and Eddy had long since fallen asleep on the sofa, but Edd never ceased his lecture.

"Hey uh can we take a break Edd?"

Edd stoped talking, a little surprised hearing his name coming from Kevin's lips. "Oh well certinaly Kevin. We have covered quite a bit of materiel already after all."

"Thanks man, my heads gonna explode if we don't stop."

Edd laughed. "Well while that is scientifically impossible, I understand the necessity to take breaks during study sessions. How about I get us some refreshments?" He got up and walked twords the kitchen.

Kevin glanced back at the sleeping Eds and quickly got up. "Hey I'll just come with you."

Edd had pulled a bag of pretzels from his cabinet, but was struggling to open it. Kevin reached out and took the bag from him with a chuckle and a mumble of, "dork." A shiver ran down Edd's spine as Kevin's hand brushed his when he took the bag. He wasn't quite sure when it had happened, and was too embarrassed to admit it to anyone, but he had developed feelings for the redhead.

"Hey," Kevin snapped his fingers, "You ok man? You're kinda spacing out there."

"Oh my apologies Kevin. I suppose I need a chance to recharge my brain as well." He took the now open bag and dumped the contents into a large bowl.

Kevin scratched his neck. "You know we did cover a lot today, how about you wake up the other dorks and we can all watch a movie."

Edd smiled. "That sounds fair. I'm glad to see that you and Eddy are doing better."

"Well if I want to spend time with y- I mean get tutored by you then I guess I have to." Kevin grabbed the bowl and quickly retreated to the living room.

Edd's heart was pounding. Had Kevin just expressed an honest desire to spend time with him? Or had it truly been a slip of the tongue?

* * *

Ed had retrieved a low budget monster movie from his house. Ed was completely engrossed in it, but Edd and Eddy had seen it a dozen times. Kevin was somewhat interested in watching it but his mind kept drifting to thoughts of the skinny raven haired male beside him. He stretched out his arms and laid one down on the back of the couch. Even though he never made contact with Edd, Eddy shot him a look. Kevin flipped him off and Eddy chuckled before returning his gaze to the tv.

Edd began to doze off. He had fallen asleep with the other Eds dozens of times, quite possibly during that very movie. Being friends for so long had provided a level of comfort to Edd that not even Kevin's foreign presence in the house could deter. His head soon bumped into Kevin's shoulder, which caused the red head to stiffen in surprise. Kevin relaxed a little when he relized that Edd had simply fallen asleep.

"Ugh here," Eddy said as he chucked a pillow at Kevin's face. "We might as well lay him down. I don't want to listen to him complain about a stiff neck tomorrow. Put that in your lap."

Kevin's fast reflexes allowed him to catch the pillow before it made contact with his face, which erupted into a blush as Eddy spoke. He placed the pillow in his lap and they eased Edd down so that his head was in Kevin's lap and his legs stretched over Eddy's. Eddy pulled Edd's shoes off and tossed them onto the floor. "There he'll complain about them later but I don't feel like getting up."

Kevin nodded and looked down at Edd sleeping peacefully on his lap. He raised and lowered his hands as he tried to decide what to do. He eventually decided to put one on the armrest and one on Edd's chest.

"You're gonna make me hurl if you keep looking at him like that," Eddy mumbled.

Kevin glared at him and was about to respond when Ed shushed them. He decided to let the comment slide and returned his attention to the tv screen. Maybe it wasn't so bad hanging out with the Eds. Kevin had picked on them to gain popularity in middle school, but now that they were older everyone had developed a better tolerance for one another. Kevin's focus had turned mainly to sports and since Eddy had cut back on scamming there wasn't much for them to fight about any longer. It was strange. Kevin had never imagined he would be interested in any male period, let alone an Ed. He had liked Nazz initially, but as time went on he found himself drawn more and more to Edd. Something about him was, dare he say it, a-dork-able. The gap in his smile, the way he was always compulsively tinkering with things, and the way he managed to keep Ed and Eddy in line, it was just too much.

When Kevin finally told Nazz she laughed and said, "About time you told me." He wasn't that surprised that she had noticed considering how close the two had always been. With her pestering Kevin aggred to take an extra science class so he would have an excuse to spend time with Edd. He was so glad he did.

* * *

Ed and Eddy got up to leave once the movie was over. "I'll leave sleeping beauty to you, just don't make me regret it," Eddy said as he went to the door.

Ed clapped his hands. "Sleepy sleepy little baby."

"Ugh come on Ed."

The door slammed shut and Edd jerked awake. Kevin was resting his chin on one hand while the other was still on Edd's chest. "Hey looks like we've got the place to ourselves now," he teased.

Edd's face turned red when he realized what kind of arrangement he had been sleeping in. He quickly got up and busied himself with cleaning up the room. "Messy messy messy," he mumbled as he picked up bits of pretzels from the spot on the floor where Ed had sat.

Kevin got onto his knees and began to help.

"Oh I am quite capable of doing this myself Kevin, you may go home."

"Nah it's no sweat."

"Well t-thank you Kevin."

* * *

Once everything was cleaned up Edd walked with Kevin to the door.

"Hey thanks for the tutoring and for letting me hang out today."

"It was no problem Kevin. Thank you for allowing me to sleep on you, I hope I wasn't bothering you too much."

"Nah it's alright," Kevin scratched his neck as his brain searched for words. "So do you have any plans for tomorrow? I know this great place to eat if you would want to go. It would give us a chance to hang, just the two of us. That is if y-you wanna."

Edd giggled. "That sounds delightful."


	2. Chapter 2

Edd rushed to answer the door.

"Hey, uh you ready to go?"

"Oh yes I'm ready Kevin." Edd pulled his door closed behind him and locked it.

"Well come on then." Kevin waved his hand and walked to his driveway. His sleek motorcycle was sitting out and there were two helmets resting on the seat. He picked one up and handed it to Edd. "Here this should fit you."

Edd took it and gulped. "O-oh we are taking this?"

Kevin laughed. "Yeah. Don't tell me you're afraid of riding a motorcycle."

While Edd wasn't particularly thrilled with the stats on motorcycle accidents, he wasn't all that afraid of riding one. He had built, and ridden, much more dangerous contraptions with Eddy and Ed over the years. No he was afraid of something else entirely. Kevin was obviously going to drive so Edd would have to sit behind him. This particular bike lacked a back rest, so Edd would have to hold on to Kevin in some matter. He honestly didn't know where it would be appropriate to place his hands.

Kevin shook his head and a lopsided grin stretched across his face. "Come on dude it'll be ok." He put on his helmet and sat down. Edd nervously followed suit, but left his hands in his lap once he mounted. Kevin laughed again. "Hey I'm not gonna bite, gimmie your hands."

Edd jumped as Kevin reached his hands back, opening and closing them until Edd slipped his in. They felt rather nice and warm. Kevin placed Edd's hands on his hips before releasing them. Kevin started up his bike and backed out of the driveway. He gave it a little more gas than necessary and the sudden increase in speed made Edd wrap his arms entirely around Kevin for stability.

* * *

Edd reluctantly released Kevin and dismounted the bike. He removed his helmet and looked around. They were parked in front of a rundown looking building with a peeling painted sign that read Paul's Pizzeria. Edd giggled. "This is a great place to eat?"

Kevin's face turned red and he scratched his neck. "Hey it's actually really good despite how it looks on the outside. You can just pick the next time we go out," he mumbled.

"N-next time?" Edd's heart fluttered.

"Well y-yeah I mean if you wanna hangout again that is."

Edd flashed Kevin a large smile. "In addition to our study sessions, that sounds delightful."

Kevin gulped and fumbled with fastening the helmets to his bike.

Once inside and settled at a table Edd took the chance to look around. The pizzeria had a nice Old Italian style charm. It was also very clean and well organized.

"So uh do you have any idea what you want? We could split a pizza," Kevin said from behind his menu.

"That sounds alright, how about-"

"Good afternoon boys, my name is Nat and I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

Edd looked up at the green haired waiter. "Oh a water for me please."

"Uh I'll take a coke," Kevin said.

"Alrighty then. I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

Kevin sighed. "Ok so what were you saying you wanted?"

"Oh how a-"

"Hey dudes what are you doing here?" Nazz called with a wave as she and Eddy walked up to the table where Edd and Kevin were sitting.

"Yeah sockhead, you two on a date or something?"

Edd's face turns red. "I uh, Kevin was gracious enough to invite me out to lunch for assisting him with his class this semester. Why are you here Eddy?"

"Well I'm on a date with Nazz duh."

Nazz giggled and clapped her hands together. "Hey I have an idea! Let's all eat together, it'll be nice."

"I bet," Kevin mumbled.

"Well why don't you move over so Eddy and I can sit together Kevin?"

"Yeah whatever fine."

Edd's heart fluttered as Kevin slid onto the bench beside him. He had been looking forward to having some time alone with Kevin, but Eddy and Nazz showing up was sort of a blessing. Now he had an excuse to be closer to Kevin.

* * *

Eventually everyone came to an agreement on a pizza and seemed to be getting along well. Kevin was a little quieter than usual, but he did participate in some of the conversation. At one point he got up and went outside without a word. Edd looked over at Nazz and Eddy, who just shrugged, and went after him.

A confused Nat approached the table. "Hey are they leaving?"

Nazz responded, "I don't think so. I think it's just first date jitters."

"Oh what, they are a couple? I totally ship that."

Eddy groaned. "Alright can we talk about something else now?"

"Aww," Nat cooed, "Are you jealous?"

"No," Eddy responded shortly.

Nazz laughed. "We all grew up together and it kind of came as a surprise. Everyone's still getting used to the idea."

"Ah." Nat nodded. "Well I'll be back soon to check up on you guys again. If they dine and dash it's on you two though."

Eddy grumbled but Nazz nodded and grabbed another slice of pizza.

* * *

"Kevin? Are you alright?"

Kevin was sitting on a bench outside with his hat pulled over his eyes and head back. "Yeah I'm good. Just go back inside, be back in a few." He felt someone sit down beside him and peeked out from under his hat.

"I'd much rather you accompany me back."

"Why?"

"W-well I uh I've been enjoying our time together. Even with Nazz and Eddy's presence."

Kevin blushed. "R-really? Well it's not exactly how I had planned for the day to go."

"Well I appreciate your attempt nonetheless. I'm honestly flattered that you've even expressed an interest in spending time with me outside of tutoring."

The two were quiet for a few minutes until Kevin broke the silence. "Well I've always thought you were the coolest outta the other Eds, but I was so wrapped up in keeping up an image that I never admitted it. I mean heck, sometimes you even helped me get Eddy back." He laughed. "I'm just glad you didn't decide to hold a grudge."

Edd shrugged. "I don't see a point in staying upset about things that happened in the past and your current actions dictate a more mature attitude."

"Dude do you ever just talk like a normal person?" Kevin laughed. He readjusted his hat and sat up. As he went to put his hand down on the bench he accidentally placed it on top of Edds. Kevin quickly jerked it back. "Oh s-sorry. You ready to go back in?"

* * *

The rest of the meal went much better. Kevin had loosened up and really started to enjoy himself. Kevin and Eddy split the bill, both ignoring Edd's request to help as Nazz giggled. Edd found the ride home much more enjoyable and allowed himself to take in the scenery while contently holding onto Kevin.

Edd stood, helmet in hand, as Kevin pulled his bike into the garage. Kevin dismounted, took off his helmet, and set it on the nearby tool bench. Edd followed suit and said, "Thank you again for taking me out to lunch."

Kevin pulled his signature hat back onto his head. "Hey no sweat dude."

"I um, I suppose I'll see you at school Monday."

"Oh yeah, unless you wanted to go over anything else today."

"Do you feel that you need further assistance?"

Kevin thought, "_If you only knew_." He gulped and tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to review if you have time."

"I'll always have time for you Kevin," Edd said with a smile and then a sudden blush when he realized what he had said.

Kevin laughed. "Hey thanks. Well let's just go up to my room today."

Edd nodded and followed Kevin into his house. He was a little surprised to discover that Kevin's room was clean and organized. It wasn't as immaculate as his own, but at least it wasn't a heap of clothes and discarded wrappers like Ed's. Kevin retrieved his text books from his desk and sat down on the floor. Edd joined him and happily started going over the material.


End file.
